


Same Old Same Old

by torino10154



Series: 2016 Anniversary Ficlets [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was "I hate to be predictable."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Same Old Same Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> Prompt was "I hate to be predictable."

"I hate to be predictable," James said, pressing kisses down Teddy's torso, "but I really want to suck you off."

"You'll get no objection from me." Teddy reached down and pressed against the base of his cock, making it stand straight up. 

James licked his lips before taking the head into his mouth, moaning as he swallowed Teddy completely. Teddy couldn't keep his hips still, rolling them as James bobbed his head. He ran his fingers through James's hair, letting his eyes fall closed.

When James pulled off, Teddy looked down at him and frowned. "Something the matter?"

"Yes," James nodded, stroking him. "I want you to fuck my mouth." He took Teddy's hand and pressed it to the back of his head then took Teddy's cock into his mouth again.

"Fuck, Jamie," Teddy said as he put pressure on James's nape. James moved up and down, taking Teddy into his throat.

Teddy slid his other hand into James's hair, his fingers tightening as James groaned, eyelids fluttering.

"That's it, Jamie," Teddy said. "Suck me. Gonna come in your pretty little mouth."

James rutted against the sheets, getting himself off as he sucked and sucked and sucked.

"Oh, fuck!" Teddy thrust up, holding James's head still as he shot his load into his mouth. Belatedly he let go, hoping James hadn't choked. "All right, James?" he said, brushing his fringe out of his eyes.

James licked up the underside of his prick before pressing a kiss to the head. "Bloody brilliant."


End file.
